


the strength you feel tomorrow

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Das Traumschiff
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Medical Kink, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sadism
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil





	the strength you feel tomorrow

"Das wird jetzt vielleicht ein klein wenig piksen."

Natürlich zuckt er zusammen und lässt ein winziges, nahezu weinerliches Geräusch, mehr als eine Oktave zu hoch für seine normale Stimmlage, vernehmen.

Wolf lächelt ein winzig kleines Lächeln, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Heben der von Lachfältchen umspielten Mundwinkel, begleitet von einem kaum zu deutenden Funkeln in den Augen.

"Halt still", murmelt er, mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, eine klinische Aufforderung. Oskar erschaudert.

"Halt still", wiederholt er, kaum mehr als ein leises Knurren, dass seinem Namen alle Ehre macht, und übt sanften, aber spürbaren Druck auf Oskar's Unterarm aus, sich langsam Richtung Schmerzgrenze begebend, ohne wirklich dort ankommen zu wollen, und dieses Mal zuckt Oskar nicht.

"Guter Junge", wispert Wolf, und Oskar beißt sich vor Anstrengung auf die Unterlippe. Der Doktor würde seinen Patienten jetzt gerne küssen, aber ist hier und jetzt eben genau das - sein Patient, und Wolf hat sich nicht all die Jahre den Ruf eines renommierten Arztes erarbeitet, um nicht so professionell wie möglich mit einem masochistischen Patienten mit speziellen Vorlieben umzugehen, zumindest solange es der Kodex verlangte; sprich bis Feierabend.


End file.
